<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep me warm by reaneri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832973">Keep me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri'>reaneri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, F/M, How Do I Tag, One-Shot, Sickfic, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years later, Beth is invited again to play in Moscow. She felt confident, except when they got there, she found herself cursing the damned Russian winter.</p><p>Fortunately, Benny is with her this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Harmon/Benny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running over a few chess matches would be the wise thing to do but Beth found herself curled up in a bed and studying the damned wall instead.</p><p>Right. Chess. Beth touched the slight crack on the wall while letting her mind drift. Her next opponent — who was it again? Benny mentioned he was one of those rising stars and shouldn’t be underestimated. </p><p>Without bothering to turn back, her hands aimlessly reached for one of the chess games pamphlets on the side table. She knocked over some of the chess pieces that she set up earlier, along with some papers, but she didn’t pay it any mind.</p><p>In the dark, she tried to read the match. It was one of those local matches in Russia, one she had read and studied thrice by now. She already knew the patterns, the weaknesses, and yet, she continued reading and analyzing it as if she’ll get something new from it. </p><p>A few minutes later, she tossed the pamphlet on the bed. She studied the variation and the attacks so many times and can play it in her head. There are still a few matches from today that she should be studying but curse this damn Russian winter.</p><p>It didn’t let her concentrate; not when her feet are crazy cold and she’d rather bury herself in her blankets. Maybe sip some nice whiskey...</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocks on her hotel room door. </p><p>Beth groaned. She thought that if she ignored the knock, it would stop. On the opposite, they just got heavier and louder. </p><p>“Beth.” It was Benny’s voice. </p><p>She glanced at the clock on the side table. It reads exactly 9:00 pm - not early, but also not that late. </p><p>“Beth. Hey. I know you’re awake.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Beth rolled the blanket around her shoulders as if it was a cape and unceremoniously, she marched towards the door. </p><p>“Benny. Hi.” She smiled — one that is obviously forced. “Um, do you need anything?”</p><p>Benny did not fail to notice how her voice slightly quivered and how stiff her movements seemed. He raised his eyebrows. “You look like shit.”</p><p>“Do I, now?” She casually asked and went back inside the room. Benny followed her and they sat beside each other on the bed.</p><p>“Not just you. The room looks like shit too,” Benny commented as he glanced around and saw several pamphlets discarded all over the floor and on the desk. There’s a small chessboard on the table as well but the current state of the pieces - scattered, toppled over, pieces on squares where they’re not supposed to be - says that she tried setting it up, only to give up midway. </p><p>Not very Beth Harmon, he’d say. Without thinking, he stood up and began fixing the mess. </p><p>“I can’t focus,” Beth said, answering Benny’s unspoken questions. </p><p>“I hope you’re not thinking of—”</p><p>“No, I’m not thinking of drinking or taking pills, I swear,” she cut him off. “I was thinking of resting instead, but my mind won’t. Benny, aren’t you feeling cold?”</p><p>“I do, but I can manage,” He answered. He’d say that his thick layer of clothing helps but Beth, too, is wearing something appropriate for Russia’s very cold winter. </p><p>“Why?” He took the pamphlet on the side of the bed and placed it on the table. </p><p>Beth shook her head. “Nothing.”</p><p>But after a few seconds, she admitted, “I’m feeling cold.”</p><p>“That explains the blanket and your shaky voice.” He sat down beside her again and faced her. Gently, Benny touched her forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Beth, you’re burning.”</p><p>“Ah. I see.” She dealt with countless hangovers before so being sick isn’t much of a big deal anymore. </p><p>Except she has a match tomorrow morning and she didn’t want a repeat of… Paris from years ago. </p><p>“What else are you feeling? Headache or anything?”</p><p>“Slight headache, yes. I’ll be okay after some sleep.”</p><p>“Sure,” he said, but his frown implies that he’s still quite unconvinced. “Did you eat?”</p><p>“...No.”</p><p>“Thought so.” Benny sighed and looked away. “I came here to ask you to have dinner with me. You finished an adjourned match earlier so I had a feeling you haven’t eaten yet.”</p><p>“Mm, I forgot. I can eat something light, perhaps.” </p><p>“Can you stand? Or do you want me to bring you some food here?” </p><p>“I’m fine. Let’s go out, please.” </p><p>“Okay.” He unwrapped his scarf around his neck and placed it around Beth’s. “Come on. I brought some meds but they’re in my room. We can go there after eating. Play some speed chess too if you’re up to it.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>She was awfully meek, and he wasn’t used to it. He can’t believe he’s starting to miss her sassy mouth and arrogant self. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Benny’s chess talks never confused her, never bored her. He is a master of analysis, and whenever he points out something, she mentally plays it and makes sure to take notes. It never confused her, never bored her - except this time, the ringing on her head felt intense, and soon, it overpowered his voice.</p><p>“Beth?” Fortunately, he wasn’t insensitive. He saw how her eyes drop and how little she ate. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>She rested her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. <em> Calm down, Beth. </em></p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“I’m okay,” Beth answered without looking at him.</p><p>“She— <em>Beth Harmon</em>— is having a migraine. Can I have some tea for her? Meds, if you have one?” </p><p>When Beth looked up, she saw one of the hospitality supervisors leave.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Beth muttered.</p><p>Benny shook his head. He hesitated, then asked the question bugging him, “Can you play tomorrow?”</p><p>She was taken aback by that question that she shot him a look. “Benny, what kind of question is that?”</p><p>“Can you? At your best?”</p><p>“I can. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay. Then let me stay with you tonight.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His original plan is to run through some of her next opponent’s matches, then play speed chess to stimulate her brain. However, preparations would be meaningless if she won’t be able to play tomorrow. </p><p>Benny made sure that she’s taking care of herself. And if she’s not, he takes the matter into his own hands. </p><p>It didn’t take a long time before she fell asleep. After checking her temperature (with his palm) again, Benny sighed and sat down on a chair. He looked through today’s matches, took a pen, and began scribbling chess notations and patterns so she could easily study it when she’s all good. </p><p>“...Benny?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>Her hand absentmindedly reached for his. Benny stopped writing and glanced at her. </p><p>“Ah, wait.” He tried to pull away but she held his hand tighter. <em> It was awfully cold. </em>And yet, he found himself chuckling. “Beth. Hey.”</p><p>“No… Please keep it warm?”</p><p>“I will. I will, okay? Just give me a second.” Gently, he pulled away and moved the chair next to the bed. He leaned back and held her hand. </p><p>Benny didn’t know what possessed him to do it but he brought her hand near his lip and gave it a quick kiss. “Get well soon, Beth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I projected because I'm feeling cold. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>